Agumon (Data Squad)
'Agumon ' is one of the main heroes in Digimon Data Squad. His known attacks are Pepper Breath, same as the original Agumon's technique in Digimon Adventure, and Spitfire Blast. Agumon is Marcus Damon's sidekick, but he usually calls Marcus his boss. His In-Training form is Koromon. He digivolve to GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon and ShineGreymon. He is voiced by Brian Beacock. Appearance He resembles a small dinosaur-like creature. He have green eyes. He wears red bracers around his arms. Personality Plot He and Marcus fist fight that ends in a draw. At that time, after introducing himself, Agumon vows to be Marcus's follower as the two are confronted by Yoshino Fujieda, a teenaged member of a government agency known as DATS dispatched to capture Agumon. After escaping and hiding Agumon in Tokyo Tower. Though it appeared Agumon was the cause, it turned out to be the work of a Kokatorimon. After Kokatorimon knocks Agumon out, a furious Marcus sprints towards Kokatorimon and punches the bird in the face. Astonished of the energy generated from his fist, Marcus encounters a mysterious old fisherman who gives him a Digivice to channel his charged DNA in so Agumon can become stronger. This causes Agumon to Digivolve into GeoGreymon, defeating Kokatorimon as it reverts him into a DigiEgg. Commander Sampson is impressed by the turn of events. Brought to DATS HQ by Yoshino, Marcus and Agumon learn that wild Digimon are placed in a teleporter to be sent back to the Digital World. With DATS still seeing Agumon as a threat, Marcus stops them from forcing Agumon into the teleporter and the two escape. Marcus resolves to hide Agumon at his house, only for the Digimon's existence to be found out by his mother Serah Damon and his younger sister Kristy Damon. From there, to Marcus's annoyance, his family and Agumon all quickly become friends. Marcus is further annoyed when he learns that Yoshino is going to keep an eye on him and Agumon indefinitely unless the youth becomes a member of DATS. Marcus plans a stakeout of the cages and places Agumon inside as bait, the culprit revealed to be a Kunemon that has been feeding off the emotions of Kristy's young classmate Takashi who secretly wished the animals would just disappear. No longer needing Takashi, Kunemon attacks with Yoshino's Digimon partner Lalamon digivolving to Sunflowmon to fight the wild Digimon. However, Kunemon digivolves to Flymon and uses his poison powder to paralyze Sunflowmon and Yoshino. By that time, have been unable to digivolve Agumon, Marcus learns how to access his DNA and activates it by punching Flymon before it is defeated by GeoGreymon. Due to DemiMeramon's lack of body mass, neither Agumon nor Marcus could do any damage which makes the latter unable to activate his DNA. As the two run off after DemiMeramon after he flew off, a blond-haired youth arrives and wipes men's memories of the attack before going after the wild Digimon. Confronting the DemiMeranon, Marcus has Agumon use his fire to strengthen them until they combined and digivolve into Meramon. Marcus, now having an opposite he can hit, is then able to punch Meramon and has GeoGreymon finish the wild Digimon off. Later, to both their dismay, Marcus learns that he and Thomas are to be teamed up. Marcus and Thomas, together with their Digimon partners, enter the Digital World to capture Drimogemon. They fall into a large underground labyrinth, Drimogemon's home, and escape seems impossible. Thanks to Marcus' unconventional methods, they manage to leave the labyrinth on Drimogemon's back, but then, the wild Digimon digivolve to Digmon. Agumon and Marcus work well together to defeat a Tortomon, Agumon gets angry at Marcus after a comment of his and now hides in his Digivice. Meanwhile, an Elecmon wreaks havoc in the city, causing car crashes. Marcus tries to defeat him alone, but Elecmon Digivolves to a black Garurumon, which even Sunflowmon and Gaogamon can't defeat. Marcus and Agumon must work together again to beat this new threat. Thomas invites Kristy, Marcus, and Agumon to his mansion for lunch. Marcus becomes the unfortunate victim of strange unexplained accidents. Agumon sees the culprit is a Soulmon, who is invisible to everybody else except for him. Marcus and the others do not pay attention to Agumon's warnings, and the pranks become more frequent and more dangerous. When Biyomon loses control and quickly digivolve to Aquilamon and then into Garudamon, wreaking chaos over the city. The DATS and their Digimon feel helpless before the overwhelming power of the Ultimate Digimon. Frustrated at not being strong enough to protect the smiling faces of both his family and friends, Marcus lets out a cry that awakens the birth of a new DNA Charge that allows GeoGreymon to digivolve into his Ultimate form, RizeGreymon. DATS authorizes Yoshi, Thomas, and Marcus to be dispatched into the Digital World. Unfortunately, their presence does not go unnoticed by Merukimon and a mysterious shadow, who quickly ambushes the DATS after their arrival. The attacker turns out to be a ten-year-old boy named Keenan Crier, who harbors an intense hatred for humans. Without warning, the spider Digimon quickly trap the DATS and their partner Digimon, dragging them all into the depths below where their lord MetalPhantomon dwells. With Yushima's help, Marcus, Keenan, and the others are able to return to the real world. However, they are forced to leave Yushima behind in the Digital World. Marcus makes a big uproar, trying to do all it takes to go save him, but the Digital Dive is frozen over. Quotes *"Boss!" *"Agumon Wrap Digivolve to..." *"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve" Trivia *Bandai, in order to grab the older Digimon fans, wanted the reappearance of a Digimon from the old series, which was chosen to be the original main Digimon Adventure, Agumon. *His English Voice Actor, Brian Beacock also voiced Takato Matsuki from Digimon Tamers, Bokomon from Digimon Frontier, Walker Yumasaki from Durarara!! series, Renzo Shima from Blue Exorcist, Sneech from Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future, Yumichika Ayasegawa from Bleach. External links *https://digimon-data-squad.wikia.com/wiki/Agumon Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Theatrical Heroes